Harry Potter and the Sharingan Eye
by Bounty Hunter Darcy
Summary: Yes, another HP Naruto crossover. I hope you all like it. Warnings: Yaoi, cussing, MPREG! Might change the name since Harry didn't really have a role in it.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Sharingan Eye

Harry Potter and the Sharingan Eye

Author: Darcy Black-Valentine

Summary: Sasuke has escaped to Scotland and hides out in the Forbidden Forest as a Black Panther. When Naruto goes looking for him and meets Harry, how will the young wizard react to seeing a ninja? Likewise, how will the young ninja react to seeing a wizard?

Setting: Forbidden Forest/Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Sasuke looked down from his perch on a thick tree limb and saw that no one was following him. He hated to leave Naruto out of the blue like that, but Sasuke could only take so much rejection. The flash of images from just a couple months ago came into his mind unwillingly; making the usually stoic Uchiha shed some tears.

Flashback

_Sasuke's body arched off the bed and into the air. Naruto's sinful hands were all over him, making him squirm and moan like a cheap whore. The raven was filled to the brim with Naruto's seven-inch member and he mewled when Naruto slammed into him, completely forgetting that Sasuke was a virgin and taking things slowly._

"_D-Dobe...ahh..."_

_Naruto kissed Sasuke full on the mouth, forcing his wet muscle into the raven's hot cavern, causing the Uchiha to moan around the kiss. Sasuke could feel the muscles in his belly bunching and he knew that he was close._

"_Nnn...ah!..ru...to...so close."_

"_Me too..."_

_After a few more breathless, windswept moments, Sasuke saw stars. His muscles tightened around Naruto's shaft, making it almost unbearable. Naruto thrust in and out three more times before he too saw white and very nearly collapsed._

_Naruto laid down carefully and rolled over onto the bed, his senses still in a fog from his orgasmic high. Sasuke managed to steady his breathing before he curled up against Naruto's chest and fell asleep._

_Naruto looked down at the sleeping raven and kissed his sweat-dampened hair._

"_Sleep well, 'Suke."_

End Flashback

When Sasuke had awoken the next morning, he was completely alone. Naruto had left in the early hours of the morning for a last minute mission and when the blond had returned two weeks later, he avoided Sasuke like the plague. The raven had gotten sick later on and went to Tsunade who had told him that since he and Naruto were so compatible, he had formed a chakra womb and was now carrying Naruto's child.

Sasuke had stayed another month or so before he finally saw Naruto out with Hinata. They were laughing together over something that Sasuke couldn't hear and had even kissed a couple times. Needless to say, the raven was heartbroken when he saw this and immediately fled using a combination of chakra and a letter bomb.

He had made it look like he had been attacked so that Naruto wouldn't come looking for him and had even left behind some blood to give the illusion more real touches.

Now, Sasuke was in the unfamiliar and foreboding Forbidden Forest. He had only wanted to get far away from Naruto but hadn't counted on this. He knew that he was in Scotland somewhere, but couldn't pinpoint where. All he knew was that there was a castle nearby where he could scrounge for food.

He transformed into a panther and started to walk. It was dark but Sasuke's cat eyes could see perfectly. He walked for what seemed like hours but in reality was only about 15 minutes and came to the edge of the forest. He could see a hut not far away and saw that the lights were on. He sniffed around the perimeter and deemed it safe.

He went to the front door and flexed his claws. He scratched at the door for a few seconds then sat back on his hunches. The door opened and a giant of a man appeared in the doorway. He looked around at the surrounding darkness then looked down at the spot where Sasuke sat.

"Oh. Hello li'l feller. Where'd ye come from?"

Sasuke looked up at the man pitifully and made a low keening noise. The man looked over his shoulder at something that Sasuke couldn't see, then said,

"All righ'. Come on in, then."

Sasuke entered, and immediately was met with a growl. He shrunk away back toward the door, but the man stepped between the dog and large cat and said,

"Now Fang, ye won't be irritatin' this animal."

Fang backed down and laid his head down in the basket. Sasuke's stomach growled and the man looked down at him.

"I'll bet yer hungry ain't ye?"

Sasuke immediately reasoned that this man wasn't the brightest bulb in the box, but kept his thoughts to himself. If he was going to get food out of this, then nothing good would come if he aggravated the man. He stayed crouched near the door just in case he needed to make a quick escape and watched as the black dog leered at him from its basket in the corner. It was as if the dog knew what he was.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and the Sharingan Eye

Harry Potter and the Sharingan Eye

Author: Darcy Black-Valentine

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter...if I did, then there would be yaoi up the yin-yang!

Okay, thanks for all of the favorited stories and story alerts! Imagine how those made me feel for a minute when I came in today and saw all those e-mails! Thank you to all my loyal readers! And, the last story took place on August 1, just so ya know.

Summary: Sasuke has escaped to Scotland and hides out in the Forbidden Forest as a Black Panther. When Naruto goes looking for him and meets Harry, how will the young wizard react to seeing a ninja? Likewise, how will the young ninja react to seeing a wizard?

Setting: Forbidden Forest/Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Chapter One

Time Skip: 30 days later

His new owner (Hagrid if you couldn't tell from the last chapter) was carrying Sasuke into the castle. Unintentionally, Sasuke had accidentally transformed into a female black panther, so now, his baby was most likely in kitten form. He had been gaining weight and his nipples had become pink so they stood out against his ebony black fur.

In the castle, Hagrid brought Sasuke into the hospital wing and set him down on a table. He went in to fetch Madam Pomfrey while Sasuke sat there, plainly terrified that they would find him out. The nurse came out and when she saw Sasuke, she said,

"I'm a people doctor, Hagrid...not an animal doctor."

"I know, bu' she really needs yer help, Madam Pomfrey. She's pregnant and all, but somethin' seems off wit her. She sneaks off inter the forest every nigh' and comes back in the early hours o' the mornin'...somethin's not righ'."

Madam Pomfrey looked Sasuke over and felt his stomach. Sasuke felt a little affronted at being felt up by an old woman, but he had to deal with it.

"Well, here's the problem," she said.

She waved her wand and Sasuke felt himself transforming. He sat there in front of the two people, feeling completely vulnerable as he looked up at the old nurse.

"Ruddy hell! Who the heck are you?" Hagrid exclaimed.

Sasuke looked like he was about to faint. He rested his hand on his stomach and kept his gaze lowered. When he didn't answer, madam Pomfrey waved her wand again and sent a silvery something out of the wing.

Sasuke waited about 15 minutes before he heard the doors open and an elderly man walked in. He had a large quantity of silver hair and beard and wore half-moon spectacles on the bridge of his crooked nose. Even at this distance, Sasuke felt a certain power emanating from him that plainly said, 'Don't mess with me.'

The man approached him and looked him over before asking,

"May I ask why you are here?"

Sasuke felt it was best not to argue with this man, so he began. When he had finished explaining who he was and why he was there, the man, who had introduced himself as Albus Dumbledore, gave a chuckle and said,

"Ah yes, I've heard about your village. Now tell me, this person, is he the father of your...kittens?"

Sasuke's face flushed with embarrassed color and he nodded. Dumbledore nodded too and said,

"I see..."

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence in which Sasuke felt a slight pain in his abdomen. His brow furrowed and he touched the spot only to feel a shooting pain. He hissed and said,

"Look, you can kick me out if you want, just please, let me have my kittens here."

Dumbledore looked at Madam Pomfrey and said,

"Do you think that you can help him deliver, Poppy?"

"Y-Yes, I think so."

Dumbledore smiled.

"Very well. If you'll just transform back into a panther, we'll set up a corner of the room where you can deliver in privacy."

"Thank you, sir."

He transformed and Madam Pomfrey went into the linen closet and pulled out a few fluffy pillows and some dark champagne colored blankets. She lay them down in the far corner and Sasuke lay down on them gratefully.

The nurse stuck by him as he delivered the first two, but the third was a little problematic. Sasuke felt like he was being ripped in two as the baby was forced out onto the blankets. He bit the cord and licked the baby clean until a little golden body was distinguishable amongst the mess. That made two raven babies and a blond baby.

Sasuke looked up at the nurse and saw that she was just as amazed as he was. She positioned the babies by Sasuke's belly and the kittens took their first mouthfuls of milk. She patted him on the head and said,

"They're beautiful."

Sasuke wholeheartedly agreed. Madam Pomfrey left so he could have some privacy and the raven curled up around his kittens.

As he looked at the golden one, he was reminded of Naruto and he felt tears collect in the corners of his eyes. He didn't want to go back, but knew that Naruto would worry and come looking for him eventually. Sasuke knew that he couldn't hide out here forever, so he made a decision...

Once the babies were old enough and had transformed into humans, he would gather them up and take them back to Konoha. If Naruto ignored him for having the babies and married Hinata (his heart clenched painfully at the thought), then so be it.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter and the Sharingan Eye

Harry Potter and the Sharingan Eye

Author: Darcy Black-Valentine

'**blah': Kyuubi talking**

'blah': normal talking

'_blah': thinking_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter...if I did, then there would be yaoi up the yin-yang!

Thanks again for all the reviews/alerts and favorites!

Chapter Two

Time Skip: December 22

Naruto was in a state of shock. He didn't believe that Sasuke had been killed, but there was no hard-core evidence that he was alive either. He paced Sasuke's demolished room and thought hard.

"_It doesn't take a genius to figure out why Sasuke left. I just had sex with him then practically abandoned him, making him feel unwanted…but what was the final push that made him leave?"_

"**You said it doesn't take a genius…then again, you're no genius."**

"_If you're not going to help then be quiet, would you?"_

Kyuubi sighed in her prison and said,

"**He saw you out with that Hyuuga wench. Naturally, he felt as if you didn't love him…Not to mention the state he was in…"**

"_What state? What are you talking-?"_

"**Ugh. He was pregnant you imbecile."**

Naruto froze in his pacing. All logic seemed to fly out the open window as he heard this.

"_Pregnant? How?"_

"**Well, first you take off your clothes, then…"**

"_ARGH! I know that! I mean how did he get pregnant? He's a guy!"_

Kyuubi stretched and yawned as if all of this talk bored her. When she was comfortable curled up on the floor of her prison, ready for a good nap, she replied,

"**Because, you two are very compatible. He formed a chakra womb with your pre-cum and when you came…voila! Pregnancy."**

Naruto gripped his hair in agitation. He still didn't see how this was even possible, but he was very fast accepting it. He stood up straight and looked around the room for the millionth time that day, looking for anything out of place. He didn't see anything until he spotted a piece of paper sticking out of the drawer on the bedside table. He pulled out the paper and saw that it was a note.

'_I don't really care who reads this since you'll find out that I'm not dead eventually. I have fled to an undisclosed location and will have and raise my baby _(1)_ there. Obviously, you don't care what happens to us, so I'm leaving for an indefinite amount of time.'_

Naruto read this through and sighed in relief. At least Sasuke was still alive. He could almost imagine Sasuke writing this and thought that he saw his tear stains on the paper. That's when a sudden thought came to him. He gathered chakra in his palm and held the note over it.

With a little patience, he had a location formed in his mind and actually could see a picture of the place where Sasuke was staying. Naruto forced the note into his pocket and did the necessary hand signs. He disappeared in a puff of smoke, only to turn up in the middle of a half-empty hall.

Naruto looked around and realized that he was standing on a table, gathering a lot of attention from the people who were there. He got down and looked around for Sasuke, not seeing him anywhere.

"Excuse me."

He turned and saw an elderly man with a copious amount of silver hair and beard.

"Would you be the one that is called, 'Naruto'?"

"Yeah…why?"

"Follow me."

They swept out of the hall and into an even bigger entrance hall. They went up a few flights of stairs and Naruto was amazed to see that the pictures actually moved and whispered to each other. He followed the old man into what looked like a hospital wing and the man closed the doors behind them.

"I understand that you are looking for someone."

Naruto's head shot up and he asked,

"Sasuke? Is he here?"

The old man pointed into the corner of the room where Naruto saw a large black panther laying curled up on some pillows and blankets.

"Our gamekeeper found him back in August. He has since delivered his kittens and is waiting for them to transform into humans before taking them back to your village."

The cat's ears twitched and it looked around at Naruto. Naruto approached it and the cat stood up and hissed at him. Naruto froze and said,

"Sasuke?"

The cat lowered its head and growled.

"It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you."

The babies whined at the loss of warmth and Sasuke's ears swiveled around toward them. Naruto looked at the kittens and watched as Sasuke wrapped himself around them, facing the blond so as to better keep an eye on them and Naruto.

"Can I-?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke seemed to consider, then lay his head down on his paws…still watching Naruto carefully. Naruto approached slowly and knelt down in front of the makeshift nest. He saw two little raven bodies and one golden body. He looked at Sasuke and asked,

"Are these…ours?"

Sasuke gave him a look that said quite plainly, 'Duh, dobe.' Naruto smiled and reached out a hand toward the golden one. Sasuke bit the blond's hand and growled. Naruto didn't know how he was supposed to get his hand back out of his lover's mouth, but did the first thing that came to mind.

"Anata wa mayotte, ite mo  
Doa wa aiteru yo  
Futari no sekai dake de wa  
Mitasarenain deshou?"

Sasuke's hold on Naruto's hand lessened but he didn't let go. That had been the song that was playing when they were making love, and Naruto knew that Sasuke remembered.

"Hane wo ageru kara  
Shinjite tobe-pa ii

Kiss me good-bye, love is memory  
Anata wo ushinattemo

Kiss me good-bye, sayonara  
Atarashii watashi ni kawaru."

Sasuke let the hand go and transformed into his human self. He felt tears prick the corners of his eyes and he sat up. Naruto held him close and sang the last few verses with his love.

"Kiss me good-bye  
Kiss me good-bye

Kiss me good-bye, love is memory  
Atarashii futari ni kawaru nara

Kiss me good-bye, nakanai  
Anata wo aiseta kara

Anata wo aiseta kara."

When silence reigned in the room, the kittens whimpered again and Sasuke picked them up. He took off his shirt and lay back down on the blankets, holding the two little raven kittens.

"I take it this means we're okay, then?" Naruto asked, a little unsure.

Sasuke looked up at him and replied,

"Keep your son warm, dobe, or else he'll freeze."

Naruto smiled and took off his shirt, knowing that this was as good of an answer he was going to get. He held the little golden bundle close to his chest and shivered when the kitten nosed him, taking in his smell.

Naruto lay down next to Sasuke, facing him. The blond touched Sasuke's face and whispered,

"I'm sorry. I know I've been an idiot…heck when am I not...but what I did was inexcusable."

Sasuke stayed silent and waited for that magic phrase. Naruto opened his mouth and said,

"Aishiteru, Sasuke."

The raven felt the tears slide down his cheeks but didn't acknowledge them by wiping them away. He moved closer to Naruto, being careful not to squish the babies, and kissed his love on the mouth.

"Aishiteru matta, Naruto."

Okay, that's another chapter done! Whew this was a hard chapter because I tried my best to keep Sasuke in character. He's kind of OOC…Naruto too come to think of it…but anyway, let me know what you think in your reviews!

(1) Remember, at this point, he thought there was still only one baby.


End file.
